


his mistake ~ james potter

by tori_lupin



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Badass, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_lupin/pseuds/tori_lupin
Summary: Not a happy ending but I can make an alternate ending if people want.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	his mistake ~ james potter

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy ending but I can make an alternate ending if people want.

Y/n Y/l/n always had red eyes before she officially met James Potter. No one knew why, but the Slytherin girl just did. Before, she was cold and numb but after? After, she was kind, sweet, and caring, a side no one could even imagine she had. But most importantly, her eyes changed from red to y/e/c. Eventually, they started dating and as all seventh-year couples do, they took it a step further. She trusted him more than anyone else she had ever met. Now, days before Christmas break, James Fleamont Potter had made the worst mistake of his life. Lily Evans kissed him… and he kissed back. James didn't know what to do. The memory kept playing over and over in his head, punishing him. He didn't love Lily anymore, he loves Y/n. So why did he do it? There may never be an answer to that but he truly knew he fucked up when he told Y/n the day they were supposed to leave. Her reaction was simple. Smile gone, shoulders dropped, the y/e/c draining from her eyes being replaced with red and once the red had completely taken over, she took a deep breath, pushed her shoulders back, raised her chin, and walked away as if they had never met. 

James didn't see Y/n for 2 weeks after that until the day the students all returned. He had wished over and over that Y/n had screamed at him or slapped him instead of what she had done. He knew that he had just ruined the best thing he's ever had over some stupid old crush. The marauders had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas because of the full moon so here James was, waiting on the platform for Y/n. What happened next was exactly what James feared would happen. Y/n stepped off of the train back in her old clothes (she wore fancy rich people designer clothes before they were dating and when they were dating she started dressing more comfy and freely) with Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Narcissa Malfoy. No doubt her glowing red eyes were still there. As they walked past James with Severus being the only one to glance at him, James could hear him say, "Glad you're not hanging out with blood traitors anymore Y/n." What was worse was what she replied with, "Me too Sev. Me too." James had never felt more hurt and broken in his life. He wanted to beat himself up. Y/n on the other hand felt nothing. She was numb and cold again and she thought that she would never feel anything good ever again but that was okay. If never feeling happy again meant not having her trust broken again, she was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
